Going Sane
by TheMoonPrincess110
Summary: Jason is sent to a rehabilitation centre after going insane. AU sort of thing. Language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi people! Thanks for everyone's support on my other stories you guys are amazing.

So this story is different it's an AU kinda think where Jason's in rehab after killing some people. We'll see how this story goes...

Enjoy!  
-

I stared up at the familiar mould on the ceiling when I opened my eyes.

The sound of a bar knocked on the metal door echoed through the room.

"Get the hell up." A rough voice demanded.

The rusty hinges opened and I was pulled up onto my feet.

"Alright alright I fucking get it." I said putting my hands behind my back and feeling the pinch of cuffs on my wrists.

I walked out of the musty cell and ushered towards the cafeteria by some guard.

The thing with this guy is he hates me. It's only cause I'm not scared of him.

Why would I be scared of some old guy with a moustache and that smells like smoke.

I could snap his neck right now if I wanted too.

But f that I need someone to piss off.

"Hey shitbreath how you doin' this morning?"

No answer.

"Ya know its rude to ignore."

Nothing.

"So how's that wife of yours."

The guards grip on the baton tightened. Now we're getting somewhere.

"I saw her visit once. Damn I would slap th- Oof!" He beat me with his bar.

"Shut up."

I laughed.

"Did I strike a nerve? What happened to big bad s-"

The cop jumped on me and there punches and kicks. Psh, he punches like a vegetarian.

I lied there on the dirty floor letting him attempt to put a scratch on me.

"Hey Carl! What are ya doin!" Some other officer ran up and pulled him off of me.

"Yeah Carl what are you doing?" I chuckled.

'Carl' was held back by the other guy.

Some other guards came up and some big guy with black hair and sunglasses dragged me up and pushed me along.

Man are these guys fun to mess with.

The names Jason for those of you who don't know. Jason Todd Wayne if you wanna get particular.

My dad sent me to this shitty rehab centre cause I guess he thinks I'm crazy. That's okay, I think I'm crazy too.

Breakfast was really freggin boring.  
Some guy about my age (17) probably a little older sat across from me.

He had red hair and green eyes. Didn't say much. I think we could get along.

After breakfast they dragged me back to my cell. (I know this place is more like a jail than a rehab centre but that's what happens when you freak and kill a few guys.)

They threw a bouncy ballon the cell and slammed the door. How old do they think I am anyways?

I picked it up anyways and threw it against the door. It bounced on the floor and back to me.

I kept throwing the ball against the door and catching it again for god knows how long.

Eventually this 'Carl' guy came threw the door open. The ball hit him in the leg and rolled under my bed.

"Why hello there." I spoke.

This time he ignored me completely and just lead me to the 'therapy room'.

It's supposed to help me out of the 'dark place' I'm in.

Whoop de freakin doo.

"Hello Jason. How are you today?" The doctor said happily looking up from a file. (Though he didn't look to happy.)

I huffed.

His name is Dr. Steve Peacock. He annoys the living fuck outta me.

"Please take a seat."

I balled my hands into fists. They were still in cuffs.

The thing these people don't know is I'm flexible enough to get my hands to my front and skilled enough to pick the locks.

But I'm not gunna be stupid and do that though because 1 they don't need to know what I'm capable of and 2 if I cooperate I can get out of here faster.

I sat on the pleather couch and shifted uncomfortably.

"So Jason why don't we start off today by tell me about your family."

"You know who my family is."

Basically everyone knows who my family is.

The Wayne's.

We're kinda like that rich family everyone hears about.

"Yes I do. But tell me about them."

"Why do I have to talk about them. They had nothing to do with this." I said angrily.

I hate it when he wants to talk about them. They are none of his business.

There's been a lot of times where people try to use me or one of my brothers to find out information about the family.

Let's just say I hate noisy people. Although I would have a hard time naming a kinda person I don't hate.

"I'm just trying to figure out where your problem could of started from. I mean no disrespect to your family."

"Yeah, well they didn't do shit okay? Don't blame them for the crap I did."

"I am not trying to suggest tha-"

"I know what you're suggesting!" I fumed standing up.

I walked up to the door but there were 2 huge guys blocking it.

"Get out of my fucking way!"

They didn't even flinch.

"Fine!" I kicked one of them in the balls and the other one in the knees.

I stormed out of the room only to be grabbed by some other guards outside.

"Fuck!"

I kept struggling in their arms till they threw me in the cell and shut the door so hard the room shook.

I let out a breath and sat on the ground.

"Hey dickheads! My cuffs are still on!"

"Shut up!" A guard yelled threw the door.

"Sheesh this place has terrible service." I muttered reaching under the bed attempting to reach for the ball from under my bed.

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading guys :D

Review or follow of whatever :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Wa... p. Hey... Jaybird. Wake up."

I opened my eyes groggily and saw familiar blue eyes and black hair.

"Mmm five more minutes Dick." I mumbled turning on my side.

I heard him chuckle.

Wait... Dick?

I opened my eyes and shot up.

"Dick!"

"That's better." He said smirking.

For people that haven't heard, this is Dick Grayson Wayne aka my older brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What a guy can't miss his little bro?" He joked wrapping his arms around me.

I hugged him back.

I tried pulling away only to find his arms still firmly around me.

"Let go dick face."

"Naw I'm good."

"How did you even get in here?!" I groaned trying to push him off me.

"Pulled some strings."

I rolled my green eyes.

This guy never changes.

"So, how have you been doing Jay?"

"About as great as living in this shit hole can get." I scoffed.

"Aww come on you know it's good for you... Make any friends?"

"Not really no."

"How's therapy?"

I growled.

"Okay not so good then." Dick remarked finally letting go of me.

"I hate that guy."

"What your therapist?"

"Yeah all he does is manage to piss me off."

"What'd he say?"

I opened my mouth to talk but slammed it shut.

"Hey. What did he say?" He said worried putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I. Uh... He keeps a-asking me about you guys. Like it's your fault this happened to me or something... Which it isn't! I got fucked up all on my own."

"Jay-"

"No. Shut up dickhead I know you blame yourself for everything and so does dad but it's not your fault okay! I just... I dunno. I went crazy and killed some fucktards, my fault. Stop looking so guilty."

Dick let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Jay."

"See right there. Why are you apologizing! Just forget it."

They say in silence for a while.

"Dad misses you." His brother spoke.

"I visit him more often now cause I know he's lonely without you living with him."

I say nothing.

"Sometimes I think he regrets sending you here, you know? But he knows it's best."

"Yeah, I know." I whispered looking at the ceiling.

"He'll visit soon."

"Okay." I responded.

They sat together for a little while and talked. I kinda enjoyed being with him again. I'm never, ever admitting that though. Especially to Dick.

Eventually he had to go, so he hugged me right once again before a guard opened the door for him.

"Love you Jason!" He added walking out. The guard closed the door behind him.

"... Love you too." I whispered.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch the red head sat across from me again.

We didn't say anything.

I'm so fucking bored of this place already.

When I went to therapy the guards looked really pissed.

I remembered how I kicked them to storm out of therapy and smirked.

"So what would you like to talk about today?" Dr. Peacock inquired.

I really wanna cooperate, believe or not. I want to get out of here, but everyone just really pisses me off.

Especially this guy.

Unfortunately for me he's my ticket out.

This is really frustrating.

I stared down at the floor.

"How about you tell me about the times before you were adopted? When you lived on your own?"

"Okay..." Hate. This. "Well basically my parents were drug addicts and didn't give a damn about me. So I left and lived on the streets alone stealing other peoples shit and selling them for money."

"How did you feel when you were alone?"

"Uhh.. Fine?"

Get me out of here.

"You were very independent those days, were you?"

"Pretty much."

"Very good. And how did you meet Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne. My father.

"I was stealing the tires off his really expensive Porsche and he caught me. I thought I was screwed for sure but he wasn't mad at all, more... amused. Dad said he thought I seemed smart and I took me in as his ward. Eventually he legally adopted me."

I hate this.

"How did you adjust from living on the streets to wealthy living?"

"It was alright."

God kill me now.

"Care to elaborate?"

I sighed and shifted in my seat.

"It was weird at first but I got used to it. There was always more than enough, basically the complete opposite of how I was living before."

"Did it make you feel mad that certain people can live so comfortably?"

Oh, for the love of god.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Cause he does a lot of charity work and gives a lot more for the community than everyone realizes. He tries his hardest to benefit to people in Gotham no matter who they are."

I could feel myself starting to get angry. I knew he was implying that I'm pissed at Bruce for being rich while I had to live poor on the streets.

"Thank you for sharing Jason."

I really wanna share my fist with his face.

"Can I go now?" I hissed.

"Very well. Have a nice day."

I all but ran out of the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At dinner I decided to see what was up with the guy always at the same table is me.

I might as well find out who he is if I'm gunna sit with him everyday.

I slammed my tray on my regular table where he was and proclaimed,

"Who the fuck are you!"

All he did was raise a ginger eyebrow.

"Are you deaf?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"Why the fuck does it matter to you?" Was the calm reply.

"Who said it does?" I sassed.

"Well you're asking."

"You gunna tell me or not?"

"Fine."

"Well..."

"The names Roy. Roy Harper."

Sounds familiar...

"I'm Jason Todd Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne's kid?"

"That's the one." I smirked.

"Oliver Queen's my legal guardian, I'm surprised we haven't met."

Oliver Queen... Rings a bell... Oh! The Queens are another well known rich family. I think I've heard Dick talk about them once or twice.

"You talked to my brother?"

"Oh yeah. But what the hell is that guy on? The bitch is so happy all the time I'm pretty sure he vomits glitter."

"Psh. You don't know shit. I've had to live with him."

"Hey, shut up other there!" Some guys called at other table.

"How about you suck a dick!" Roy yelled at them.

"What did you just say?" The biggest guy said.

"He said to suck a dick." I snapped standing up.

"Well look at the pretty boys sticking together."

"I could say the same thing about you... Oh wait, I couldn't." Roy sneered.

Me and him could defiantly get along.

"You-" the fat kid started to reply.

"Break it up over there!" One of the guards called taking out his baton.

The guy and his groupies walked away angrily.

"I know we just met and shit but what do to say about teaming up against those fags?" Roy requested suddenly.

"What'd you have in mind?" I replied smile coming to my face.

"Hmm I dunno, got any suggestions?"

I thought for a second.

"I do have this really good prank involving x-lax, a kangaroo, and thumbtacks but we can't get thumbtacks around here."

"Wha- what the hell?" The red head stared.

I stared back.

"I'm just jokin' man."

He laughed.

"We'll get along just fine kid."

I smiled.

End of Chapter 3

AN: soo I hope you liked it! If anyone has any suggestion on what the prank should be let me know. Really because I have no idea what to do..

I really appreciate every follow, favourite, and review I get so thanks so much you guys.

I'm going to write Bruce's visit soon so stay tuned! Feel the aster my friends ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update! And I feel like this is really short but I'll keep writing! Hopefully chapter 5 will come up soon after this...

Me and Roy are really getting along. (I know, me getting along with someone? Crazy.)

He's pretty much as messed up as I am.

We sit together at meals like we usually did, but now we actually talk and joke around.

It's pretty cool.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened suddenly.

Carl ushered somebody in, glaring.

I recognized the person immediately.

"Dad!"

Carl slammed the door.

I got up from my squeaky bed and hugged him.

He returned it.

"What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to see you." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back.

God I missed him.

Even though we're not actually related, I love him like a real father. After all, he's the only one I've ever really known.

I barely remember my real one. I just know he was some dick that was drunk all the time.

I was brought out of my thoughts when something was thrown at me.

"What the hell?"

It was a little sports bag.

"Get dressed." He spoke.

I looked at the bag and then at him.

"Wha?"

He laughed.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out the clothes. There was my favourite pair of jeans and one of my red tee shirts, and a brown leather jacket.

I gladly took off the gross jail looking clothes (who the hell wears that shade of orange) and put on the familiar outfit.

"So why am I getting dressed?" I questioned.

"I thought we should go out for a little bit."

I gaped at him.

"Oh yeah great. Except for the fact I'm not allowed to leave." I said sarcastically.

"You are today."

"Wh- really?" I looked at him smiling but I'm not really surprised.

Bruce Wayne pretty much owns Gotham.

"Yes. I got them to agree to spend the day with me. We can do anything you want."

My smile got wider.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I decided that we should go out for ice cream (I've missed it after all) and then laser tag.

So I smirked at Carl as I passed, swung the doors of the building open, and took a deep breath.

Ahhh, fresh air. The fresh air of the free.

Feels sooo good.

I felt Bruce put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it.

I looked back at him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I beamed.

He led me to his fancy black mustang.

Well well, looks like he just got it waxed. That's one fine automotive.

I slowly turned to him and gave my sweetest smile.

"Can I drive daddy?" I made my eyes big.

"No."

"Please daddy. Please please!" I jutted out my lip for good measure.

He opened his mouth to speak then closed it.

I inched closer and (don't tell anyone) kissed him on the cheek.

All his defences shattered.

I knew it would work. I learned from Dick after all he gets away with everything.

"Fine." He said handing me the keys. "But be careful with her."

I rolled my eyes still smiling and jumped in the car.

The sound that beautiful mustang made when the engine turned on... Damn.

When I pressed the gas petal in pretty sure Bruce started sweating.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Insert authors note here...

The moment the sweet sweet ice cream touched my tongue, jesus.

HOW DID I LIVE.

Let's just say, I almost inhaled the entire thing.

Bruce thought it was hilarious.

We headed to this really big laser tag place Dad said he heard about. (This time he drove... ): )

The place was really dark but everything was glowing.

Sick.

We picked our player names (mine was 'iheartbread' and his was 'iamthenight') and we were put in a group of people. The two of us instantly dominated.

We were almost like a dynamic duo.

The first game Dad shot the most people out of everyone and the second one I did.

It quickly turned into a 'who can get the most shots' competition.

Eventually we turned the lasers to each other.

I kept shooting at him but he kept running away.

My cheeks started hurting from smiling.

At one point he tripped and face planted into the floor (very gracefully)  
And I laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down my face and I was gasping for breath.

"Okay okay I get it. It was funny." Bruce said smiling.

After a few more minutes of me rolling on the ground and laughing my ass off Dad actually became worried.

He put his hand on my back and started rubbing circles.

"Breathe Jason..."

I gasped a little more but eventually caught me breath.

"Oh... My god." I said panting. "That was one of the funnest things I've ever seen in my life. Did you see your face!"

"Remind me to never trip again." He grumbled helping me up.

Apparently the game ended a minute or two ago.

We went out for dinner after that.

Not one of those gross fancy places we usually have to eat at. (Thank god.)

We went out for chilli dogs.

We actually went out for chilli dogs.

Today seems to be my fucking day.

It felt like heaven to have these things again.

Bruce enjoyed it significantly less than me (1 he was used to rich people food and 2 no one can appreciate a chilli dog like I can) but overall today was the most fun I've had in years.

I find it kinda ironic that I have to go through hell to get one good moment. Guess life just sucks that way.

Of course it had to come to an end (like good things always do) and after dinner Bruce started driving me back to rehab.

I sat in the car starring straight ahead, not looking forward to going back.

Ugh, this is shit.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jason."

I felt a shake on my shoulder and opened my eyes.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

It would of probably been the last time for a while I could see the Gotham streets, and I fell asleep.

Way to go, dumbass.

I reluctantly got out of the car and breathed the fresh air.

I looked around one last time before following Dad back in.

It was great while it lasted.

Carl was waiting to escort be back to my cell.

Great.

Dad turned to me and I turned to him.

He looked at me for a moment with his deep blue eyes and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Be good Jason."

"Psh we'll see old man, we'll see. Tell Alfred I said hi."

He grunted in response, forced me a smile and walked toward the doors

I walked toward the entrance to the cells, and didn't dare look back.

I'm pretty sure he didn't either.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hello people :D another chapter... I dunno what to say. Enjoy. Don't own batman. Review. The usual.

I'd like to say that my time with Bruce made everything better.

But it only made everything worse.

I miss my family more than ever.

God, I do.

I hate this shit hole.

Why did I have to be crazy?

I didn't mean to kill anyone... I...

Did I?

I don't remember..

I pulled at my hair.

Everyday, every hour, every minute, everything just gets more frustrating.

Ugh.

What even happened that night? Whatever it fucking was, it's ruining my life.

My sanity.

I ran my hands over my face.

Weird, I don't remember crying either.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey kid. You alright?" Roy said.

He looked straight at me.

Even though we've only talked for a limited time... He's been one of my best friends. (Not that I've had many friends.)

His gaze was so intense, I almost spilled everything out right there.

"I-I'm fine." I looked everything but him.

He huffed.

"Don't gimme that shit."

I sighed.

"It's nothing aight?"

"Look at my face. This is me not believing you."

I starred at him for a few seconds before blurting out "I don't wanna talk about it okay!"

I didn't mean to snap but it came out like that... Look at you Todd, can't control yourself anymore? I pushed the thoughts away.

"Alright alright, uncle already. Just... If you um.." He looked down. "If you ever wanna talk... I'm here for you man."

"Yeah whatever." I said getting up and rushing out.

I like him, I really do. But I don't want his fucking pity. I don't want pity from anyone.

The thing I hate most about staying here is you have a lot of time to yourself.

And time by yourself usually means over thinking.

A lot.

When your as crazy as me that's the last thing you fucking need.

Who designed this. I face palmed internally.

I feel like I'm getting more and more insane by the minute.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Is anyone still reading this story?Yes.. Wait yes! Oh. No. No ones reading this story? Ok...

"We'll try something different today Jason." Dr. Peacock said clutching his note pad.

I rolled my eyes.

"In the times you were, ah running amuck on the streets. Do you remember any traumatic events happening?"

"No?"

"Before you committed that... act. Do remember anything bothering you or-"

"Why all these questions!" I hissed at him.

"Well sometimes after a startling event, the human mind will... erase the memory of sorts."

"What?"

"It's a sort of defence mechanism for the brain."

The hell?

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Well I collected data from all our sessions and you say you don't remember much. My hypothesis is that your memory loss is what your sanity caused trying to protect you."

I'm even more crazy than I thought. What do I even say to this?

I felt angry. Angry at myself, at the world, at this nut job.

"What are you going to do about this!" I sneered not wanting to blame myself for everything that happened. "What am I going to do? You've kept me hostage here and the only thing I've learned is that I'm crazy which I already know and that I can't remember what happened that night, which I already fucking know! What are you going to fucking do about this if your going to help me huh?"

"Jason you have to understand-"

"Understand? Understand? You have to fucking understand! You're supposed to fucking help me and you're not doing shit! You took me away from my life! My family! And for this!"

I got up to leave but the guards blocked the door.

You'd think they would of learned from the last time...

"Jason."

I turned glaring at the 'doctor'.

"Your mind did this to protect you. We can figure out ways to bring the memories back, but before we do that we need to make sure your ready."

"Ready?"

"Once you find out the truth about the things you've done and experienced... Your mind will not block it out again. You will and will have to live with that for the rest of your life."

I felt all my anger fade.

He's right.

The guards grabbed my arms and lead me back to my cell.

Oh my god he's actually right for once.

I... Killed some guys and I don't even remember. What happens when I do?

Somewhere deep inside me I always hoped it was just a... misunderstanding?

I don't know.

I remembered the moment I suddenly came back to my senses after the murders.

All I could feel was the sticky warm blood on my hands, on my face. It smelt metallic.

In that moment all I did was laugh. Did I realize what I did? Why was I laughing?

I didn't even think about this before.

I was laughing. Did I enjoy it?

I don't know.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jay."

I looked up from my untouched tray.

"Huh?"

"You look like you need some cheering up." Roy remarked.

I looked back down.

"Whatever."

"Look what I got." The redhead whispered.

It was a box. Of x-lax.

"Oh my fu-" He covered my mouth.

"No fucking way. Where did you get that?" I said quieter.

"Ehh, they had some in the nurses office long story, but the point is, we're gunna fuck with all these jerks."

"Go on."

"We have to get kitchen duty so we can sneak it into dinner. The only thing is how do we do that."

"Psh, Harper. Do you even know me? It's basically already done." I started feeling like myself again.

I punched him in the face.

The two of us fought making as much noise as possible luring the guards over.

Done.

•••••••••••••••••••••

It was pretty easy to get the x-lax in the soup. We just dumped all the tablets in and they dissolved in a few seconds.

I stole some leftover food from lunch. (We'd probably get hungry and there's no way in hell I'm eating that shit.)

Fatty and his group of dicks won't even see it coming.

I have literally never seen someone so obese run that fast.

It wasn't even human.

Everyone was fighting over the stalls and I think a few toilets were clogged.

I was crying from laughter.

I needed this. I really did.

Roy knew too. I could see it on his face.

I'd probably thank him one day.

I was locked in my cell all night and most of the morning. They threw breakfast in.

I didn't care much anyways, I don't wanna hear all the pussys complain about their stomach problems.

Today is probably going to be boring but at least in not depressed.

Thank god ( or Roy) for that.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

QWERTY

WARNING: this chapter gets real creepy I'm not gunna say what it is but prepare yourself.

"I'm ready." I stated immediately after walking into the room Dr. Peacock sat in.

I was thinking. (I do have a lot of time for that). A lot. I want to know what happened to me. I'll just have to deal with whatever it is.

"Are you su-" "Yes. I am." I interrupted.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Flashback

I sunk down the dark alley. I could smell the garbage already.

I felt a gag come on but I swallowed and ignored the queasy feeling in my stomach (the nagging feeling of hunger was worse).

I'm gunna eat fucking garbage. I thought I wouldn't have to go this low...

Disappointment joined all my other feelings. I was supposed to be good at this, prove that I can take care of myself.

Fuck.

My footsteps echoed down the narrow space and I could see the rusty dumpsters at the end.

I reluctantly walked up to them sighing in defeat. Gross food is better than no food.

Suddenly a huge hand grabbed my shoulder.

I spin around quickly, eyes wide.

Two grimy guys stood behind me, smiling.

I glared at them but backed away.

"Well well Fred, look what we have here!"

"Are you lost little boy? Did daddy lose you?" Fred grinned.

"My dad's a shit head." I said trying to walk away.

"Hear that Jude. His dad's a shit head."

'Jude' raised an eyebrow (still smiling) and leaned down so his mouth was beside my ear.

"I'll be your daddy." He whispered.

I shivered from fright.

Fred leaned down to and nibbled on my ear.

I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"What the fuck!"

The two of them cornered me against the wall.

I screeched and wailed trying to get away from them but the two of them were two big and strong for me to get through.

"Am I your daddy now?"

It was the worst experience of my life. With every touch I felt my skin try to crawl away from their dirty fingers.

With every sound they made I wanted to rip my ears out.

I crawled at the ground trying to get away.

I just wanted to die.

End of flashback

••••••••••••••••••••••••

I screamed at the top of my lungs curling up in a ball.

I suddenly jerked to reality.

I was on the floor of the therapy room (apparently crying my eyes out).

I never knew what the saying 'ignorance is bliss' really meant till now.

I could still feel them on me.

"Jason?" I flinched at my name. Dr. Peacock stared at me. "I understand you might want a little bit of time to process what memory you've recovered before we talk about it."

I nodded avoiding his wary gaze.

My breathing was heavy.

God help me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

The nightmares came immediately.

The first time I woke up screaming the guards rushed in. (They probably thought I was getting murdered or something. Kinda wish it was only that.)

The other times they just ignored it.

I had to re-live that memory over and over. Easy to say its one of the worst days of my life.

Wait. I didn't even find out what happened the night I went crazy.

Fuck.

I don't know if I can do this anymore.

End of Chapter 8

AN: I did this for a reason not just cause I wanted to torture poor Jason :(

Please review! (Hope I didn't scare you off...)


	9. Chapter 9

An: hello again. Thank you to konohaflameninja for the review. Thank you so much :D

-Break line here-

The next morning at breakfast I tried to smile at Roy, but it came out as more of a grimace.

I was slowly falling apart.

I sat down and tried to make conversation with him. I'm not going to be an idiot and act all depressed. He doesn't deserve it.

And the worst has yet to come.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you feeling better today?"

I rolled my eyes at Dr. Peacock.

"Oh yeah I feel like freggen rainbows."

"We do not have to continue with your memory recovery."

"No. I want to."

"This is a very risky situation."

"I need to know what happened."

"How about we talk about what you saw last time."

I groan internally.

"I'd rather not."

That... Whatever that is I remembered, isn't any of his business.

"Talking about these things are part of the process. It's important to vent thoughts out."

"Fuck dude who the hell do you think you are! I don't wanna tell you shit!"

"Is there someone your more comfortable talking too?"

"Anyone on the earth but you." I muttered to myself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"I can call your father over-"

"No."

I don't wanna talk about that shit with him. I love him or whatever but.. No.

"No? Perhaps a friend or-"

"Dick."

"I beg your pardon."

His face was priceless.

"My brother... Dick Grayson-Wayne.."

"Of course!" He said realization on his face.

Heh heh. Dirty little fuck.

"I will arrange a meeting of some sort for you two. And I expect you to talk about it."

I glared.

Still. Hate. Him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Apparently Dick's coming for a little visit." I smirked at the redhead.

"Oh joy. That outta be fun. You gunna do each other's hair and-"

"Shut up." I hissed jokingly.

"I gotta go hit the showers I'll see ya later."

"Byeeeee honeyyy!" I said in a high pitched voice.

Roy smacked the back of my head.

"And don't drop at the soap!" I said laughing.

He scoffed to cover his laugh and walked away.

••••••••••••••••••••

I was chillin peacefully in my cell when-

"Oh Jay-jay!"

Oh brother. Literally.

The cell door swung open to reveal, the one, the only, Richard (Dick) Grayson. *fangirl screams in the distance*

I face palmed.

"Hello dickhead."

"Did ya missss me!" He said tackling me in a strangling hug.

Maybe I didn't think this through.

"Ugh Dick. Get off."

He let go but continued smiling at me like a madman.

"I talked to your therapist."

"Kay."

"So uh.."

"..."

"Jay."

I glared at him.

"Tell me what happened." His voice softened.

The mood in the room changed immediately.

Greaaat.

I looked away because I didn't want to see his worried gaze.

Or maybe because I didn't want him to see my tears building up.

Even better. I'm becoming a mess.

He put his arm around my shoulders like he always does when trying to comfort me.

A leaned into him a little bit. (But I shall never admit to anything.)

"Speak." He said smiling the slightest bit.

"You know how my memories got suppressed or whatever."

"Yes."

"Well this one thing happened when I was on the streets..."

I hid my face in his chest a little bit more, like I used to do when we were kids.

I told him of how those guys cornered me in the alley.

And I told him what they did to me.

I didn't really know what his reaction was. He could of been shaking, or it could of been me..

I let my tears fall freely cause who gives a fuck.

He let me grab on to his shirt as I hid from the world.

I noticed his tear tracks eventually.

"I don't even know what happened the night I went crazy and I'm already going off the wall." I bawled.

"You'll get through. You will."

"But-"

"You will. Don't worry about it okay? Just concentrate on the good, and the fact that it's all over. You'll be better before you know it."

"Alright."

I'll try.

••••••••••••••••••••

An: DONE! pleaseee review and tell me how I'm doing! 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Update.

I slowly walked up to Daddy's door and knocked quietly.

"Daddy?"

No answer.

I bit my lip and turned the knob, trying to be as quiet as I could.

"Daddy..."

The considerably large figure rested on the bed covered in blankets.

As soon as I walked in Bruce peeked up to see who was there.

"Jay? Jaybird what's wrong?"

He sat up.

I walked towards the enormous bed, wiping my cheeks.

Bruce lifted the covers for me to crawl in.

"I-I had a nightmare..."

The man put his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"What happened baby?"

"T-there were these guys and they cornered me in this creepy alley... it was really scary..."

"No ones going to get you here. You're safe."

"Bu-but they were so real and they were laughing and they were about to..." The boy shivered.

"Jay. Listen to me. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

"You'll protect me?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Of course Bluejay."

"I wanna be big and strong like you Dad. One day I'll protect you instead."

He smiled at me.

"One day when you're big and strong. But first you need sleep to grow so we should get to bed." He said poking me.

"Aww okay. Can I stay with you?"

He gave me a look.

"What kind of protector would I be if I didn't let you stay with me?" Bruce teased.

I giggled.

"Night Daddy."

"Goodnight Jay."

-

I woke up groggily.

Kay... Random dream.

I wonder what time it is. I want food.

I got up, walked to the door and started knocking on it.

"Hey! When's breakfast?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

I'm guessing that's Carl. Ahh. Good ol' Carl.

"Who spit in your Cheerios this morning shithead?"

"Shut it freak!"

"Ya got some serious issues mister."

I heard a growl through the door.

My god, this guy is so entertaining. I should let Roy know about him.

The things we could do.

The slammer swung open and Carl angrily pointed his baton at me.

"I am done with your shit kid. You bette-"

"Are you sure you don't need to visit a councilor or something?"

"I WILL FUC-"

"Goddammit Carl! What's with you and attacking this kid?" An officer (I'm assuming it's the same one that stopped him the first time) ran up and pulled him back.

"Listen Darren. This kid lives to make my life a living hell. He's evil! A demon or something Darren! A demon!"

"Alright Carl just calm down." The guy said dragging him away.

"It's breakfast. Get your ass into the cafeteria and you better not go around starting more trouble." The guard grunted.

"Psh I would never to do something like that officer." I smirked walking towards where the food was kept.

Yes... Food...

-

AN: I know I know it was short... I apologize.

Look! A wild chapter appeared. Quick readers use review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! Really. Thanks so much :)

Warning: this chapter gets a little scary... With the killing and such.

-

"Let's get this over with."

"You are aware that even when you regain your memory, you will not be able to leave right away."

"Yeah yeah..."

"And-"

"I get it I get it. You've explained it already."

Dr. Peacock gave me a disapproving look but started anyway.

Flashback

"I can take care of myself!"

"Jason. Listen to me-" Bruce said sternly.

"I'm so done with this shit!" I screamed.

"Jay it's okay. Calm down." Dick begged slowly inching toward me.

"Shut up Dick. You don't understand. You're perfect fucking golden boy, always doing what you're told. Everyone fucking loves you." I hissed venomously.

Dick put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's not true. I-" I brushed him away.

"I don't wanna hear your shit."

"Jason..." Bruce cut in.

"You know what dad? I don't need this. I don't need you! Any of you!"

I ran out of the manor, trying to get onto the street before one of them came after me.

Fuck them.

I've survived on my own before. I sure as hell can do it again.

I pulled out my wallet to check how much cash I had. $200. Hmm, I could probably survive for a while.

I walked around for a little, making sure I didn't draw to much attention to myself. After an hour or two I decided to go to some run down restaurant to eat.

I don't think anyone will ask questions about why some 17 year old is running around alone there. Nobody gives a fuck.

Maybe I should leave the city? This place is a major shit hole.

After I was done eating I went to find a place to sleep.

Let me think... I could go to a motel. A hotels too expensive, I need to save my money. Plus it's less likely for someone to recognize me as a Wayne there.

I walked till I found some place called 'Starforce Motel'.

Looked pretty crappy but what the hell. Doesn't look like they'd charge too much.

The door was rusty and the floor looked dirty. Really? Do these people not know how to clean a lil.

Some guy at a desk smiled when he saw me. He stood up saying, "Welcome to Starforce Motel! Can I get you a room?" A little too happy.

"Uhh yeah."

"Any preference? Features, style, size?"

"Not really just anything you got that's cheap."

"Alrighty."

"Aye James?" Another guy walked in the room and stopped when he saw me.

"Ahh Herb. We have a customer."

'Herb' looked me up and down, before raising an eyebrow.

"Hi."

"Um.. hi?" I responded.

"Now let's get you to your room. Follow me."

As I was walking down the hall, a group of guys (including Herb) stared at me as I passed me.

These people are so fucking creepy. And are there not any chicks here?

"I hope you find everything comfortable." James said when we got to the room.

I closed the door and exhaled.

I'm defiantly leaving in the morning.

I took a shower (the shower was totally gross btw) and jumped into bed. It's only 11:30 but it's not like I have anything else to do besides sleep.

I laid in bed starring at the ceiling.

My mind wandered back to the fight I had with Bruce and Dick earlier today...

Why the fuck did I get so pissed in the first place. I guess they were just trying to look out for me.

...

...

...

I'm an idiot.

Bruce saved me from this kinda street life. He let me in his fucking home even when the first time he met me I was trying to rob him.

Dick has been nothing but a brother to me. He always considered us family and cuddled with me, helped me, played COD with me and all that sappy shit he likes to do.

And what the fuck did I do? I swore at them, insulted them, refused to listen and ran away.

Ahhh fuck.

Suddenly the door squeaked open.

What. The. Shit.

I looked over to see the group of guys, led by James, walking in.

"Hello!"  
"How's everything?"

"What the fuck?" I stated starring at them with an expression to match my statement.

There was 7 or 8 of them. Moving closer to the bed. Why.

"How's the bed?" James inquired, smiling.

"..."

?

I'm getting the feeling I should get out of here.

"Why don't we try it out?" One of them said.

"Good idea." Another beamed.

"Hold him." James dictated.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

I quickly pounced up but Herb and some dude held me down.

One of the group ran his fingers down my chest.

I tried not to shiver and/or throw up.

"Well helloo there. Whats your name?"

"Fuck you."

"Nice to meet you fuck you. How about you fuck me?"

"The hell is wrong with you!"

"We're just a bunch of lions looking for meat."

Why me?

"Who's up first boys?"

No. Noo.

This is not happening.

I kicked Herb in the stomach, twisted the other guys arm, and bolted for the door.

Unfortunately one of them grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.

James pulled out a knife and placed it against my throat.

"I wouldn't suggest running. You're widely outnumbered. Just take it like a man and you can be on your way. Maybe."

"No! Let me go!" They surrounded me and held me down on the bed again, more firmly than before.

I remembered when 2 guys cornered me in the alley. When I was so young. I'm still young. What the fuck. Two times? Twice! No. I can't do this.

Some of them started taking off their pants. One was going to take off mine.

"Stop it faggots! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My eyes started tearing up. I could feel so many pairs of hands on me.

"I'll kill you all! I won't stop until every fucking one of you is dead!" I continued screeching.

No one could hear my screams. Even if they could, no one would give a fuck. This is one of the shittiest towns in the world.

I remembered all the nightmares I had of that night a few years ago. I'm reliving them.

Dad used to say he would protect me. Wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I don't see him now.

The blade was forgotten, sitting on the night table beside the bed...

I grabbed it quickly and slashed towards where the shit heads where.

Their warm blood splashed on me but I didn't care. Hearing the agonizing screams was the only thing that did.

I stabbed one in the throat and listened to him choke. Another in the stomach. And then in the face (it was ugly anyways). Heh.

Heh heh.

I started laughing out loud.

"Ohhh James you should of let me go. Look what you did now." I giggled gesturing to the dead bodies on the floor and the blood all over the room.

Heh heh heh heh.

"Your fucking crazy!"

"Takes one to know one." I smiled "Now revenge."

With a quick flick of the wrist I cut off his junk.

Yes I did.

I laughed even harder. His face. His scream. He deserved it.

You do know what the fuck did to me. Don't you?

Red is a nice colour. Blood is a nice smell.

Look at them. I warned them. It wasn't going to happen again.

I found my way to the phone and somehow dialled the manors number.

"Hello?"

"Daddyyyyy." I grinned.

"Jason? Jason, where are you! You be-"

"I killed them dad. Hahaha!"

"... What?"

"Red is a nice color. We should paint my room red dad."

"Where are you!"

"Some motel.."

Heh.

"What's it called?"

"Mmm Star... Something."

The knife was still in my hand. Heh heh.

"... Starforce?"

"Ya!"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

I sat in the blood covered room, admiring my work.

"Bitches deserved itttt."

I giggled occasionally.

The door burst open and Bruce looked around in shock. Police Commissioner Gordon stood behind him.

"Put down the knife Jason..."

Whaat?

Oh.

I dropped the knife.

He moved toward me, Commish looking around at the bodies.

Bruce put his hands on my shoulders.

"What happened Jason?" He sounded, worried? Shaken?

I snickered.

"..Jason." He shook my shoulders

"Jason?"

Wait what?

I blinked.

Holy shit. HOLY SHIT.

I looked down to see myself COVERED in blood...

My pants were half on.

Bodies scattered the floor.

I... Killed them.

One. Two... Eight people.

I killed people. Eight people. Sure they were shitty people but, what?

I suddenly felt really sick. Dizzy.

The world blurred and turned black around me.

End of Chapter 11

Review please? -beg beg beg-


	12. Chapter 12

I started up in my bed, scream in my throat, breathing heavily.

Thank god it was only a dream. Nothing happened. I'm in this hell hole still but...

"How are you feeling Jason?" I jumped at the voice.

Dick and Bruce were suddenly beside the bed in the cell.

Dad came over and wiped my tears. Dick gave me a hug.

"Don't cry Jay jay!" He stuck his tongue out making a funny face.

I slapped his arm.

"Do you think I'm freggen five?"

Ahh fuck he got me to smile that easily.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just had the worst nightmare."

The older ones looked at each other. Uh oh.

"Jason..." Bruce started scooting closer to me.

They know something. Shit no. That was a dream. It had to be a dream.

"You fainted in the middle of therapy yesterday." Dad spoke carefully.

Huh?

"Yesterday?" I questioned.

Oh shit. I was trying to remember what happened the night I...

"That couldn't of been fucking real!"

I belong in a fucking asylum.

"It's okay. Calm down..." Dick tried.

He said the exact same thing that night.

He told me to calm down cause I was throwing a spaz.

This time I'm going to listen. (Ew) Maybe if I did that night this whole fucking thing wouldn't of fucking happened.

I hid my face in Bruce's chest and screamed. He hugged me tight.

"I'm crazy."

No one responded.

-

Roy noticed I was in a shitty mood and decided to leave me alone for the most part.

We sat together in silence during all meals for a day before the red head tried to talk to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I responded poking my breakfast.

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"None of your god damn business."

"Tell me."

"Fuck off Harper."

"Come on Jay jay. Tell brother Roy what's up."

"First off, don't call me that. Second, leave me the fuck alone."

"You know I won't kid. Just fucking spit it out."

Guess there's not winning here.

"FINE. I freggin remembered what happened to get me in this shitty place."

"Details..."

So I told him what I remember.

After I was done talking I looked at him.

Roy didn't seem fazed at all.

?

"Hey you gunna freak or what?" I demanded.

"So you're fucked up. Tell me something I don't know. If you weren't messed up you wouldn't be here. There's something totally fucked with everyone here. You just gotta suck it up and stop acting like a little girl."

"I am not acting like a little girl!"

Okay. Maybe I was being a little dramatic.

Fuck, I admit to nothing.

"You totally are. And your family visited you?"

"Yeah."

"You even had support. Bet you're the only one here with a family that still visits."

...

"Your old man doesn't come see you?"

"Queen? Hell no. Probably too embarrassed I ended up like this. Or 'he doesn't have time'. Running a company or whatever."

"Seriously? That's total crap."

"No shit Sherlock... He totally abandoned me since I was put in here. I should of suspected he adopted me just for the publicity though. Looks like that went totally down the drain. Now he looks like like a screwed up dad with a crazy son." He said smirking slightly.

"Who needs him. You got me." I said getting up, slipping beside him, and putting an arm around his shoulders playfully.

-

I had another 'therapy' session today.

To my surprise, we didn't even talk about what I remembered.

Instead, he asked me this question.

"Who are you?"

I always thought this was a simple question. But as soon as I was asked, well fuck. What was I supposed to say.

I really, really didn't know who I was anymore.

And I realize, I don't think I ever have.

That night I laid in bed, (as I usually do during the night. Too many nightmares) and thought about it.

Who am I?

'I don't know.' Is my response.

Could you answer that question?

Who the hell are you? What's your story?

Am I some fucked up lunatic who killed 8 people? Am I a crazy teenager who likes to piss retards off?

I don't even know how to describe how I act around Bruce and Dick. What about that?

I'm a lot of things I guess.

End of Chapter 12

AN: Yay another chapter :P

Please please review? I would give you all cookies... but you know... I dont know you and we probably live on opposite ends of the world...


End file.
